New Family(adopted by MysterWriter117)
by animerandom415
Summary: Riza and Roy are married, but can't have a child of their own. So they decided to do the next best thing: adoption. With a child and a job in the military, how will this life turn out? Little!Ed (adopted by MysterWriter117)
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

**A.N. First fiction I ever wrote. I suck at writing, but giving it my best. The characters maybe a bit OCC in this story. Be kind and enjoy**_**. **_

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of FMA**

Prologue

"Honey, please don't cry", a young man around his mid 20s with short black hair with black eyes said sadly to his wife.

"I can't help it Roy,"the man's wife, a young blonde woman with blue eyes who looked a little younger than her husband, said in a nearly broken voice.

Roy looked over to his wife. Riza, the woman that he decided to spend the rest of his life with, was in tears. The young married couple were in a hospital hoping to know if they could start a family, only to find out that it not possible. "I know," Roy said quietly, " but we still have plenty of time to think of something, so please don't lose yourself because of this."

Riza looked into Roy's eyes, she saw the same sadness from hearing the news, but also saw that they still have the same fire of determination. Seeing those eyes always cheers her up, so with a small smile she quietly said,"I'll try."

3 months later...

The young couple were finally back to normal, mostly. They still get depressed sometime and jealous seeing other people with children, but at least Roy stopped drinking 24/7 and Riza finally eats regularly. They both really help each other out, seeing how Riza always throw away all the alcohol in the house and Roy pretty much beg Riza to eat everything on her plate. Now they are work in the military with Riza gathering more papers for Roy and Roy finishing the papers that already covered his desk. As Roy finishes the first stack of papers and about half way with the second one( Roy have 3 stacks of paper so he pretty much work non stop the whole day), the door to his office slam opened, "YO ROY, HOW YOU BEEN?" A man with glasses yelled excitedly, " FINALLY GETTING YOUR WORK DONE I SEE!"

"What you want Hughes," Roy said being slightly annoyed with Hughes appearance; he finally get some work done and now he show up. Maes Hughes is Roy's best friend since they met in military school.

"I just came to see how you're doing," Hughes said happily as he walked in and showed Roy a file that he brought with him,"I also have something that might interest you."

As Roy took the file and read the first few sentences, he smirk a little," Interesting, I'll check him out"

**A bit short, but hey, it my first chapter. The others might be longer maybe, Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Edward Elric

**A.N : People are reading this. Ah! I'm all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer : I don't know FMA.**

Chapter 2

"Roy, hurry up," Riza yelled, "we're going to miss the train."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," half-yelled Roy mustang as he came with the food in just brought for the trip. They were going on a train that go to Resembool to meet with a man that was in the file Hughes gave him.  
Flashback...  
"I knew that this would interest you," Hughes said with a smile. The file that use handed Roy was about a very skill alchemist, age 31, named Edward Elric. The man lived in Resembool.  
"Yeah well he might be able to help the military in a time of need," Roy said as he set the file down. He looked at Hughes again, " Is there anything else you need, if not, leave, I have work to do."  
"Aww, I hurt Roy," Hughes said in a fake sad voice, "Take a break already, you been working on day."  
"Hughes," Roy said getting more annoyed, " You know why I'm like this."  
"Well," Hughes said in a normal voice, " at least you're not depress anymore." He went to the couch in the office and took a sit, " Have you and Riza decide what to do, now that you both are out depression."  
Roy was quiet for a moment, then he said, " We're going to continue living Hughes," as he put down the paper in was holding, if Hughes won't leave him alone might as well take a break, " It not like we going to give up on starting a family, but we have plenty of time to think on what we're going to do about this before it too late."  
"That true," said Hughes as in lean back, "but isn't there anything you guys can do about it?"  
"No," Said Roy as in close his eyes, "the doctor said that it impossible for Riza to have a child, even if we did get a child of our own, then the child, Riza, or both would die during birth." Roy sighed and leaned back into his chair. Who would have thought the a woman as strong as his wife could easily die from having a child.  
Hughes sat quietly for a while, thinking about something, "Have you thought about adoption, yet," he asked as he continued to look at Roy for answers.  
Roy opened his eyes and thought, "Adoption, huh," he said, "Maybe, but we will need the papers for that and with our jobs stacking up, we don't have much time to get those."  
Hughes smiled seeing the hope in his friend's eyes, " Hey, don't worry about it," he said as he got up from the couch, "like you said before you have plenty of time, so you can finish most of your work now and get the papers later. I can even help you get the paper you need if you want."  
Roy smile a little, "Thanks Hughes,"he said as he looked his the papers on his desk and sighed again, "I'll better get back to work before Riza have my head."  
"I'll better get back to work to," Hughes said as he walk to the door, "See ya, Roy."  
Present time...  
"Roy wake up," Riza said while shaking her husband awake, "we're here."  
Roy opened his eyes and looked through the window. Resembool was a rural town that was well known as a sheep farming town. "All right," he said as he got up and stretched, "let go find that man."

_Somewhere in Resembool..._

A little golden-blonde hair boy sat alone in a room of the house in lived in. He have an auto-mail right arm and left leg. This little boy was an orphan. He lost his mom during the Ishval Civil War when Ishvalan terrorists attacked his home at the age of 4. He was with his mom at the time, but the attacked cost him to lose his left leg and to get automail. He never knew his dad, his mom said that he passed away because of a illness and now his little brother got it. His little brother, Alphonse, was born with the same illness that their father had, but unlike their dad, that illness was much more worse for Alphonse. He died a year later, when he was 4 years old and his older brother was 5 years old. His brother was so heart broken that he decided to do what was forbidden. The plan was to bring his little brother back to life. This boy was a prodigy, but he doesn't believed to be one. He thought that it was normal to be able to read an alchemist book and understood it, not to mention that he thought himself alchemy as the age of 2. He fully master it at the age of 3. Now at the age of six, he planned to uses human transmutation, which is where you transmuted the ingredients of the human body and some soul data to bring back a person. When he did it, he have the Transmutation Circle in the basement of his home where no one would hear the transmutation. The end result was not what he wanted. His right arm was ripped apart from his body, he saw things that almost lose his mind. Throughout all that he didn't get his brother back, he didn't even get to see the body. All he saw was a puddle of blood the cover the whole floor in front of him. He was lucky because during the transmutation, his friend, Winry, was heading to his house to check up on him and she heard his cries of pained. She got there this in time to carried him back to her home and save him. At the age of 7, he got his auto-mail right arm. Now at the age of 8, he was in the room in used to share with his brother all alone. His golden eyes were full with sadness and in barely ate. He couldn't stop the nightmares that keeps him awake. In the end, he fell asleep from exhaustion. This boy was named Edward Elric.

**Second chapter done! Please enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**A.N. I'm so happy people are liking this story, but I'm upset today, so I'm going to write about it right here to let it out. You don't read this if you want, I just need to let it out somewhere, so that I would feel a little better tonight, hopefully.**

**Reasons why I'm upset: My school is having an Exhibition Night tomorrow and I really don't want to go(The E.N. is about movements if you wanted to know). I mean can deal with the E.N. because I been doing them since middle school, but it end around 6:30 pm and my mom is working and I have to take the bus home. I don't want to take the bus at that time because I never did it before and there some straight people there sometime. The other reason why I'm upsetting is because I found out how to do the horizontal line in my profile, which made me so happy, but it doesn't show the button for it when I'm writing a story. I really want the line. Please tell me how to get the line in Doc Manager when I write a story on this website. Please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of the FMA**

_Back with Roy and Riza..._

As the young couple asked around to find out where the man was, they found something interesting from the locals. "There no man named Edward Elric."  
"There isn't?"  
"Not that I know of, but their a child with that name."  
"The boy is a prodigy didn't you know,"  
"Oh yeah, and he such a little angel, it really terrible what happen to him."  
"What you mean?"  
"The child lost his mother at an early age and his father passed away when his younger brother was born from an illness."  
"Yes and the younger brother died from the same illness that their father had."  
"Now he all alone, probably all broken inside."  
"I wonder why it had to happen to such a sweet boy."  
When they finally were able to get directions to Edward's house from gossiping locals, they were lost in thought. "Looks like the file was wrong," Riza said to break the silence.  
"Yeah," Roy said as he scratched his head, " now we're looking for a child."  
"A child prodigy, sir."  
"He probably didn't really have much of a childhood, seeing how he had to take care of his brother."  
"How old is the child now?"  
"I believe that locals said that he was 8."  
"Such a young age to grow up," Riza mumbled, "What are we going to when we find the child?"  
"Who knows, all we can do is check up on the boy for right now, than we think of something later."  
"Very well, sir."  
As they reached their destination, they saw that house where the child lived was a two stories tall with an attic and basement. It was painted white allover with a red roof and five green framed windows in the front. The door was green as well with a little lamp above it. Roy knocked on the door, but didn't receive an answer. They looked at each before checking if it was locked, and find it open. They saw the the first floor was a living room/ kitchen with a couch on the right side of the room in front of a small round table and a chimney in against the back wall. On the left side on the room was the kitchen with a dinner table in the middle next to a window. Seeing nothing not of the ordinary beside a little dusts here and there, they split up with Riza heading upstairs and Roy checking the basement just in case.

_With Roy..._

As Roy headed to the basement, he only saw one thing that terrified him. Dry blood cover the floor of a transmutation circle. His eyes widened, 'Human Transmutation, at this age' he thought as he stand frozen at the door for a long time before turning and running up the stairs to find Riza.

With Riza...

While Roy was downstairs, Riza checked every room, but one upstairs. The rooms that she checked was one that looked like a parent's room, a study, and a bathroom. In the last room she checked, she saw that it looked somewhat of a child's room with toys on the floor on a something on the bed. She approved the bed and held her breath. What she saw was a little boy that looks about the age of 5 with an auto-mail right arm and left leg wearing a overly large T-shirt and no pant(he go boxers on).  
She let out her breath and kneeled next to the bed, 'Is this the child,' she thought, raising her hand to pet the boy, ' he's small for his age.' As her hand was just about to rest on the boy's head, Roy busted in the room, forcing the boy awake from the loud sound. The boy began to scream on the top of his lungs seeing two strangers in his room and he was not able to think straight right now, all he knows is that he want to get away from these people. Riza quickly turned back to the boy and held him down by his arms, so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt himself. "Shh, shh," she began, "It's alright, you're okay, no ones is going to hurt you, relax."

Soon the boy calmed down a little slowing down his struggles. He looked into Riza's eyes before passing out. Riza looked over the boy quickly before picking him up and held him like a baby. He was surprisingly light even with the auto-mails. Riza smile a little secretly getting attached to the innocent little boy in her arms and turned to glared at Roy.  
Roy flinched a little at the glare and mumble, "Sorry," as he walk up to his wife. He was amaze how Riza could calm the boy so quickly. He would probably freak out and started yelling at the kid to be if it was him who have to do it, but Riza was calm and her voice was kind, like a mother. Come to think of it, now that Roy was closer to his her, he could see that the child had unconsciously gripped the front of her shirt. "Who the kid," he finally asked her.  
Riza glare at him again for being stupid, "Really Roy," she said and signed, " I can't believe you're the Colonel."  
"What that's supposed to mean?"  
"Who lives in this house?"  
"Edward Elric."  
"What is he?"  
"A child."  
"What am I holding?"  
"A-," Roy stopped when he finally realized what she meant, "That him," he shouted pointing a finger at the sleeping boy.  
"Yes Roy," Riza said, adjusting the boy a little to get a better grip, "this child is Edward Elric."  
Roy stared at the kid for a minute longer and let his head fell with a sigh, "Great," he said sadly, "he's asleep, now I can't yell at him."  
Riza's eyes widened and tighten her grip on the boy a little, "Yell at him," she questioned, "Why?"  
"This boy did something that every alchemist knew that was forbidden."  
"Which is?"  
"Human Transmutation," he said as he looked over the boy again, "He probably lost one of his limbs during the transmutation, too."  
"How do you know that?"  
"If I remember correctly, I heard one of the locals said that he lost a limb in the same incident when his mother died."

Silence took over the room save for the little snores from the boy.

"Okay," Roy said finally breaking the silence, " now what?"

"What you mean?"

" The kid asleep, so we can't talk to him right now," he said and looked over the boy again, " and it looks like he's sick as well."

Riza thought for a moment, then said, " What don't we take him with us?"

Roy looked up at her face with wide eyes, "What," he asked.

"Well, seeing how we need to leave before nightfall," she reminded him, " and it looks like he not letting go of my shirt any time soon."

Roy looked at the kid's grip and saw that she was right. He was tightly holding onto her shirt as if his life depending on it. " Fine," he said "but we have to tell the Fuhrer about him."

"We can't tell the Fuhrer about him," Riza said quickly, " he would the boy for preforming Human Transmutation."

"We're not going to tell him that," Roy said and Riza sighed with relief and looked at him confused, " We're just going to tell him that the file of Edward Elric was wrong and that we're going to foster the real Edward Elric or something."

"Okay then," she said happy with the idea, " as long as he doesn't get hurt."

"Now with that settled," Roy said, "What do w-"

"Who are you people?"

**Done with this chapter, ya. If you read my problems at the top, sorry for acting like a brat and thank for putting up with it. It helped me a little, but now i'm just more sleepy than upset. I think this chapter is a little better than the other, not sure, but a added more cliff hanger. That good, right. Right now I'm just typing because I don't really want to good to bed, but i have, so that I don't fall asleep while work in class. still fall asleep when the class is boring like during movie or something. I try to go to sleep( take me a hour or so). Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4: Winry

**A.N. I'm getting a little better, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"We can't tell the Fuhrer about him," Riza said quickly, " he would the boy for preforming Human Transmutation."_

_"We're not going to tell him that," Roy said and Riza sighed with relief and looked at him confused, " We're just going to tell him that the file of Edward Elric was wrong and that we're going to foster the real Edward Elric or something."_

_"Okay then," she said happy with the idea, " as long as he doesn't get hurt."_

_"Now with that settled," Roy said, "What do w-"_

_"Who are you people?"_

* * *

Upon hearing the new voice, Roy and Riza quickly turned to see where it came from. At the door was a little girl with long light blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with yellow flowers designed on it that reach just below her knees. They stared at each other for a moment, until the girl asked her question again.

Looking at Roy, Riza could tell that he have no idea how to approach this situation. So, she gave him the sleep Ed while taking his gripped off her shirt just to cling on to Roy's. This startled Roy a little, but she didn't cared. Riza turned back to the girl and said with a small smile, " Hello, my name is Riza Mustang and this is my husband, Roy Mustang," gesturing a hand to Roy, " Who might you be?"

The girl opened her mouth, but just before she could say a word, another voice came in yelling " Winry, you're up there?"

Upon hearing voice, the girl now known as Winry, ran toward the stairs and yelled, " Granny, there strange people in Ed's room!"

Roy and Riza went out of the room to see a small old lady standing next to Winry. Seeing that Ed was in the arms of Roy, the old lady asked in a stern voice, " What are you people planing to do with that child?"

"This is a misunderstanding, please listen," Riza said before Roy could do something stupid, " We were send with to search for a man named Edward Elric to asked him about becoming a State Alchemist, but the file given to us was wrong and instead of a man, we found out it was a child. We decided to check on him and found the door unlocked."

"That doesn't explain why you carrying him."

"When we found him he looks like he was not well, so we planned to take him with us for a better treatment."

Winry's eyes widened, "You're taking Ed away?"

"Yes," Riza said clamly.

"You can do that," Winry said panicking, " Ed only have us left!"

The old lady looked over the couple for a minute and finally said, "Very well," surprising everyone, "but he better come back to visit us."

Riza qucikly recovered and said clamly, "Of course." The old lady took a hold of Winry's hand, who is still in shocked on what her grandma did, and led her downstairs. Before they could take a step down Riza asked her name.

"Pinako Rockbell," she said with a smile, "Takes good take of him," then they continued down the stairs.

As the two left the house, Roy and Riza looked at each other before Riza asked, " Shall we pack some suitable clothes for the little guy?"

"If he have any," Roy said, going back into the room with Riza following closely behind.

* * *

_The rockbells..._

"What did you let them take him," Winry asked granny(Pinako) as they walk back home.

"Those people will be good for Ed," Granny said.

"How do you know that?"

"Didn't you see him cling onto their shirts, he only did take her his mother and no one else."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But what does the mean?"

Granny stopped and turned her head toward with a smile on her face, "Ed just might get a new mother and father," and continued her walk.

* * *

**I'm stupid. I found out how to get the line that I wanted and it was right in front of me the whole time. This chapter was a bit short.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of FMA**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Didn't you see him cling onto their shirts, he only did take her his mother and no one else."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But what does the mean?"_

_Granny stopped and turned her head toward with a smile on her face, "Ed just might get a new mother and father," and continued her walk._

* * *

After Roy and Riza pack some of Ed's clothes, which was all to big for him, they headed back to the train station with Ed back in Riza's arms and Roy carrying a bag, that was found in the attic of the house, full of Ed's clothes.

"Look like we need to buy some new clothes for him, huh," Riza said as they brought an extra ticket for Ed.

"Yup," Roy, then asked, "Why are all his clothes to big for him?"

"Remember, he an orphan. The clothes he wear now was probably from some people who felt sorry for him."

" That explain and clothes, but why is he not in an orphanage," Roy asked as they boarded the train.

"Maybe, Pinako took care of the him."

"How do you know that?"

"Come on, Roy," Riza said as she took a sit on one of the many seats on the train with Roy next to her, "Use your head, she did came and check on him, didn't she?"

"I guess you're right," Roy said as he leaned back against the seat.

"I'm always right."

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Riza was looking out of the window and Roy was resting his eyes when they heard a groaned near by. They looked around until their eyes landed on a sleepy Ed between them. They had moved him out of Riza's arms to sitting next to her with his head on her lap and clinging onto her pant instead of her shirt. Ed opened his eyes and looked around confused while was still on Riza's lap. When he saw the two 'stranger' from earlier, he instantly became wide awake and quickly lifted his head off of Riza's lap.

Roy saw the feared in Ed's eyes and before Ed could freak out again, Roy put a hand on Ed's head which made him flinched and closed his eyes tightly shut, afraid of being hurt.

"Hey, relax," Roy said softly, gently petting Ed's head, "We're not going to hurt you."

Ed closely opened his eyes and Roy saw that they were golden. He then remembered that the food he brought with them for the trip. He remove his hand from Ed's head and took the food out from it's bag and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Ed looked at what Roy was holding and saw it was a sandwich**(1)**. He shook his head and Roy frowned a little.

"Come on, its not poisonous, see," Roy said as he ripped off a piece of the sandwich he was holding and ate it, " It already pass lunch and it looks like you haven't been eating for a couple days."

Seeing that Roy won't leave him alone, Ed hesitantly took the sandwich from him and looked to it,before taking a small bite. He didn't realize how hungry he was, until he finish the sandwich. Roy saw how quickly Ed ate and how he was afraid to asked for more, so he handed him another sandwich and Ed quickly ate it, but a little slower this time. Roy and Riza smiled a little watching Ed eat. Roy handed Riza a sandwich and took the last one for himself.

After they finished eating, Riza looked at Ed and asked, " Do you have questions?"

Ed looked at Riza and nodded his head. "Who are you and why am i here," he asked.

"To answer your first question," Roy said causing Ed to looked at him, "My name is Roy Mustang and the lady sitting next to you is Riza Mustang. We're both part of the military."

"We were sent to looked for a man named Edward Elric," Riza said, "but we found out that the file er were given was incorrect and found you instead."

"That still doesn't explain why you two took me from my home," Ed said, waiting answers.

"The reason why we took you is because we**(2)** saw what is in the basement of your house," Roy said, making Ed'eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry, though," Riza said, putting her arm on Ed's shoulder, causing him to looked at her, "we won't take anyone about it."

"My question is," Roy said looking at Ed, "Why did you do it?"

Ed looked away from Riza to looked at his hands on his lap, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, making his hand into fists, " I just want my brother back, I didn't want to be all alone."

Roy and Riza didn't know what to say about that, so they told him about their plans once they get off the train.

"But, I thought you said that you're not going to tell anyone about what I did," Ed asked forgetting his sadness for a moment.

"We not," Roy said, causing Ed to looked at him confused, "We just going to tell the Fuhrer a similar history of your life and why we brought you with us."

"Okay," Ed said kind of understanding him, "Who the Fuhrer?"

Roy looked at him surprised, but before he get to answer he question, Riza said, " The Fuhrer is King Bradley. He thew leader of our country."

Ed nodded and asked, "Why to we have to tell him?"

"It mainly because your file was wrong, so we have to tell him about the real you," Roy said after getting over his shocked, remembering that Ed was a kid, so he doesn't know everything.

"Why do I have to meet him?"

"The Fuhrer might said about you, but if not you would be staying staying with Riza in the hallway while I talk to him, then we will go shopping for clothes for you."

"Why?"

"All your clothes are to big for you," Riza said, "so you need more suitable thing to wear."

Just when Riza finished her sentence, the train's horn went off, signaling they are close to their stopped.

"Let go see the Fuhrer," Roy said, getting up from his seat and out of the train with Riza doing the same, but not before picking up Ed.

* * *

**1) I'm too lazy to pick a type of sandwich, so you can think of one of your own.**

**2) Saying 'we' because Roy basically told Riza about it.**

**Enjoy. Happy Spring Break!( On Spring break right now.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fuhrer

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Talk "..."**

**Thought '...'**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Just when Riza finished her sentence, the train's horn went off, signaling they are close to their stopped._

_"Let go see the Fuhrer," Roy said, getting up from his seat and out of the train with Riza doing the same, but not before picking up Ed._

* * *

"Why are you carrying me," Ed asked as they got out of the train.

"You don't have any shoes on," Riza said.

"You pack clothes, but not shoes?"

"You were asleep, we didn't think you would wake up any time soon," Roy said in walking ahead of him and Riza, "Just deal with being carry for now."

'I don't like being carried though, I feel like a baby,' Ed thought with a small pouted, but didn't say anything.

What Ed didn't know was that Riza saw he pouted, which cause her to smile and patted his head, "We buy you some shoes before we buy your clothes."

They continued to walk for about an hour, until they reached a huge they walked thought the area in front of the building, Ed saw many people were wearing the same blue uniform that Roy and Riza was wearing.

'This must be the military headquarters(1),' Ed thought as he looked around.

They walked up the stairs, entering the building, and going into the a elevator. Roy pressed the button, then goes to the top and after a couple minutes they were at the top. They exited the elevator and enter the hallway. Ed looked around and saw many doors as they walked down the hall. They stopped as they reached a double door. Roy knocked on the door and Ed heard a sound like a 'come in.'

"Wait here," Roy said before going inside.

_With Roy..._

Inside the room was couple of chairs in front of a at the desk was the Fuhrer, King Bradley. Bradley was a man in his late 50s. He has black hair and a thick mustache. He also has an eye patch over his left eyes.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang," Bradley said, "and what do I own the pleasure to talk with you?"

"Sir," Roy saluted until Bradley motioned him to stop, "I came to talk to you about a file I receive about a week ago."

"The Elric file, was it," Bradley said, after an amount of thought(2), "Was the young man alright?"

"Well about that, sir," Roy said, "It wasn't a man that we found, it was a child."

"A child you say," Bradley said, surprised, "How can that be?"

"It's seen that there was a misprint in the file."

"So, the file given to you was wrong then?"

"For the most part, yes."

"I see, what the child like?"

"It's seem that the child is a prodigy, sir."

"A prodigy, huh, how old is this boy?"

"He's eight, sir."

"Eight years old," Bradley mumbled, "Well, I like to meet this boy."

'Knew it,' Roy thought, "About that, sir, we actually brought him with us."

"Really," Bradley looked at Roy to see him nodded, "What about the boy's family?"

"He an orphan, sir."

"What happened to his family?"

"His father died from an illness and so did his younger brother."

"What about the mother?"

"His mother died during a terrorist attack when he was younger."

"Poor boy, what are you planning to do with?"

"I was hoping if it was okay if Riza and I took care of him?"

"Like fostering the child?"

"Yes."

"Where was the boy staying before you took him?"

"He was still living in his old home with, what I believed was a family friend checking up on him from time to time."

"I see, I like to see the boy now, if I may."

"Yes, sir," Roy said before he walked toward the door."

* * *

_During the talk..._

Ed waited until the door was closed before asking Riza to him down.

"Stay with I can see you okay," She said, letting him go.

Ed nodded before wandering around the hall until he reached the closest door near where they were. He opened the door to see a person writing something down on a desk. The person didn't notice him and so he quietly closed the door to go on the opposite side of the hall to do the same thing. This door was locked, so he couldn't do anything about that(3).

He walked back to Riza and asked, "What are you guys planning to do with me?"

"We planned to take care of you," Riza said.

"Take care of me?"

"You be living with us, so that we can keep an eye on you," she said and thought, 'Hopefully, ending your sadness.'

'What did I do for them to look aft-' Ed thought confused, before mentally shaking his head, 'never mind, I know what I did.'

Just then the door opened to show Roy standing there. He motions Riza and Ed to come in. Riza took Ed's hand before walking in the room.

"Is this the boy, Colonel," Bradley asked, looking over Ed.

"Yes sir," Roy said.

"He looked a little under weight."

"You know his history sir."

"Yes, I see," Bradley said, then thought, 'losing his family at such a young age must be hard on him.'

"Edward your name, correct," Bradley asked.

Ed nodded his head and tried to hide behind Riza.

'Shy little guy, huh," Bradley thought, "You can wait outside if you want, I just need to talk to the Colonel a little longer."

Riza saluted before leading Ed down.

"He has seen really attach to your wife, huh, Colonel." Bradley said, watching them leave.

"Seem, so sir."

"What happen to his arm and leg?"

"He lost them in the same accident with his mother."

"I see," Bradley said, "You have my permission."

"Sir," Roy said, confused.

"Have you forgotten, Colonel," Bradley said, chuckling a bit, "you asked if you can foster the child."

"Oh," Roy said, yes, thank you, sir."

"You seem surprised, Colonel."

"I just didn't expect you to give us permission right away."

"Well, seeing how Ed seems attached to your wife, it's only a matter time before he get attached to you."

"What make you say that, sir?"

"Just take my word for it."

"Very well, sir," Roy said, saluted before leaving.

As Roy left the room, he saw that Riza had already picked him Ed and Ed was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Is he okay," Roy asked, walking up to them.

"He's fine," Riza said, "I think the Fuhrer scared him a little."

"You think?"

"He doesn't feel like talking," she said, "How did it go?"

"The Fuhrer is allowing us to foster him," Roy said, smiling a little seeing Riza smile.

"That's good," she said, "now we have to buy his things."

* * *

**1) I'm don't really know how to describe it, but it the same as the one in the anime/manga.**

**2) He knows EVERYTHING. Mostly.**

**3) He not going to use alchemy in the beginning because he still traumatized.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mall

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. **

**Warming: Bad grammar(maybe, I don't know, I'll explain at the bottom) A.U.**

**Talk "..."**

**Thought '...'**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"He's fine," Riza said, "I think the Fuhrer scared him a little."_

_"You think?"_

_"He doesn't feel like talking," she said, "How did it go?"_

_"The Fuhrer is allowing us to foster him," Roy said, smiling a little seeing Riza smile._

_"That's good," she said, "now we have to buy his things._

* * *

The three soon found themselves at the Central Mall**(1)**. Ed looked confused at Roy and Riza. They have somehow changed their clothes from the soldier's uniform into casual clothes.

"When did you guys changed," Ed asked.

Riza chuckled a bit, "We stopped by our house when you took a nap, after we met the Fuhrer."

'I fell asleep,' Ed thought, tilting his head a little, confused, 'I don't remember falling asleep.'

'The brat doesn't remember,' Roy thought, eye twitching a bit, remembering what happened before they got here.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ed fell asleep on the when out of the building. They headed home to change, but Ed wouldn't let go of Riza, so Roy had to change first. Roy changed into a plain long sleeve shirt and a pair of jean. Riza ended up having to take off her jacket to actually change. She changed into a white blouse and a blue skirt. Now the only problem was Ed was still clinging onto Riza's jacket._

_"How do we get him to let go of it," Roy asked._

_"You figure it out," Riza said, leaving the room, "I'm getting another jacket."_

_Roy sighed, He looked back at Ed, who was laying on the couch. Not really knowing how to deal with this situation, he did the first thing that came to mind: Pulling on the jacket as hard as he can. This cause Ed's hand to let go, but his auto-mail hand was still clinging on to the jacket. His free hand ended up hitting Roy straight in the face._

_"Ah!"_

_Riza came in the room, finding Roy on the floor with Ed on his chest, still holding on to Riza's jacket._

_"What are you doing on the floor," She asked._

_"The kid punched me in his sleep," Roy said angrily, holding his face._

_Riza kneeled down next to them, grabbed hold of Ed's auto-mail, moving one finger at a time before picking him up._

_"How you do that," Roy said, shocked._

_"Do you ever think," Riza asked, "Try to use your head next time, not just muscle."_

* * *

They walked into a shoe store, wanting to let Ed walk on his own. Ed took a liking to a pair a black sneaker with little fire designs. Now, Ed was walking in between Riza and Roy while looking around.

"Where the clothes section," Roy asked.

""Right now we're near the food section, so maybe it on the other end of the mall," Riza said. Both haven't been to the mall barely often, due to work, so they don't know where they are really.

"Alright," Roy said, walking toward the other side of the mall.

"Uh, Roy," Riza said.

"Yeah,"

"Where's Ed?"

Roy looked back at Riza confused before looking around.

Ed was nowhere to seen.

* * *

**1) Not sure if their was malls in the anime/manga. I know that there were markets, but since this is not really about the anime, I'm putting a mall.**

**For my explanation for my grammar, I don't know if it's bad or not because I'm getting help from something that I downloaded on my computer so, yeah.**

**Besides that, I'm back at school now that Spring break is over. :( Nothing wrong with going to school, I like the most of the people, but I lessons something get boring.**

**I'm also getting distracted by other things on the computer, so updates will happen at random.**

**This chapter was a bit short, sorry. **

**Thank for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

**Warning: ****Bad grammar, A.U.**

* * *

_Previously__:_

_"Uh, Roy," Riza said._

_"Yeah,"_

_"Where's Ed?"_

_Roy looked back at Riza confused before looking around._

_Ed was nowhere to seen._

* * *

"How the hell did already lose the kid," Roy said, searching for Ed in a hurry.

"It just that," Riza said, more calmly then Roy, "kids tend to wandered about when they feel like it."

"But, didn't someone teach him not to wander."

"Okay, firstly, he a kid. If someone did tell that, then he probably didn't listen. Secondly, he lived in the countryside, there most likely less dangers there, than a city."

"Good point, anyway, where would a kid go?"

"Roy, remember that Ed is not like other kids."

"Kids like toys, he might be in the toys section," Roy said, running off to the toys section.

'He not even listening,'Riza thought, watching him, 'Might as well look.'

Meanwhile with Ed, he was in the books section, reading a book that mostly middle or high-schoolers read.

'Grown-up are way to easy to sneak away from,' Ed thought, putting the book back and searching for another one. His eyes landed on, Renegade: Rising by J.C. Fiske**(1)**. He took it off the shelf and began to lose himself in the reading.

"Hey, hello," a voice said, "Anyone in there?"

Ed saw a hand waving in front of his face as he came by to reality. He turned and saw that the hand belonged to a girl who's about the same age as himself. This girl had her hair in pigtails and her eyes were green. She was wearing a orange suitor suit shirt and a white skirt.

"You must really like reading to not notice me," the girl said.

"Who are you," Ed asked, moving the book down a little.

"I'm Elicia," she said, with a smile, "I been calling you for a while now."

"Sorry, I'm Ed," he said, "Was there something you need?"

"Nope," Elicia said, shaking her head, "Just wanting to know what you reading."

"Oh, the book is called, Renegade: Rising," Ed said, showing her the book, "So far, it about a boy that name means dog and he was abandon as a baby. He was different from the people around him, so he was treated like an outsider. That all I know so far."

"Hmm," Elicia said, flipping through the book, "How old are you?"

"I'm eight, why?"

"Well, I'm nine. Now many kids around our ages read this type of books. I don't even know what some of the mean."

I read books, basically my whole life, so that might reason why I understand more words that others," Ed said, taking the the book back and walking away.

"Hey, wait," Elicia shouted, running after him, "That rude, you know, leaving without saying anything."

"Sorry, I guess," Ed said, "I have to go find the people who were with me."

"You mean, your parents?"

"They not my parents."

"So, your guardians, then"

"I guess, you could called them that."

As they continued to walk, Elicia looked down to the book that Ed was holding, "Why do you like reading?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like reading," she asked again, before moving in front of Ed, walking backward, "Most kids play instead of reading."

"Reading help me escape from this world," Ed said, "You're going to dump into someone, if you keep doing walking a that."

"It's fine," she said, waving it off, "Why do you want to escape from this world?"

"Why do you asks so many questions?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Do I have?"

"Yes," Elicia said, walking normally now, next to Ed, "The more your answers, the less questions I have, so answer my question."

Ed sighed, "I have my reasons."

"Okay, then you don't have to tell. where we going anyways?"

"My guardians said that I need new clothes. Why are following me?"

"You do need new clothes."

"Elicia," A voice shouted from somewhere behind.

"Oh, that's my dad," Elicia said, looking over her shoulders, "I got to go."

She went off running to the direction of the shouted, before stopping, "To answer your question, it's because you interested me," she said.

'What a weird girl,' Ed thought, watching her run, before he continued walking toward the clothes section, 'Didn't Winry said something like that before?'

* * *

"He not here," Roy said, walking not of the toys section, mumbling to himself.

"Roy calm down," Riza said.

"Calm down, how can I calm down? The kid could be anywhere, for all we know."

"He in the clothes section."

"Huh," Roy stopped and looked at Riza.

"I saw him there."

"Was he there the whole time."

"No, he just got there."

"Where was he then?"

"The books section."

"How you know that?"

"He had a book in his hand."

"We're going to buy that for him, aren't we?"

"We have to give him some sort of happiness right now, don't we," Riza said with a smile, before walking off.

* * *

**1) Don't own this book. I read it though.**


	9. Chapter 9: Home

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update. My mind finally stop wandering for a bit, so I can actually finish this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"The books section."_

_"How you know that?"_

_"He had a book in his hand."_

_"We're going to buy that for him, aren't we?"_

_"We have to give him some sort of happiness right now, don't we," Riza said with a smile, before walking off._

* * *

After a 'light' scolding for wandering off, and when I mean by a 'light scolding', I mean Roy hitting Ed on the head and Riza hitting Roy for hitting Ed, they went to the cash register. They paid for their thing and headed to the car.

Ed was sulking in the back, Roy was a bit mad that he got hit, and Riza was calm as ever driving the car.

"Why," Ed asked quietly, looking down at his lap.

"'Why' what," Roy asked, glancing at Ed.

"Why are you being kind to me," Ed asked, "Why ever take me in, even though you don't know anything about you?"

"Well, let's put this bluntly," Roy said, "You're an eight years old, who's slowly killing yourself just because your family died," Ed flinched slightly, "and we wanted a kid, since we can't have one ourselves."

'That is blunt,' Riza thought.

"So, I would still be living like before if you were able to have a child," Ed asked.

"Well, no," Roy said, "another soldier would have gotten to you and mostly put you in a good orphanage."

"Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"Oookaay," Roy said, fully turning ward, Ed from his seat," you're eight, a kid, and you're already thinking of depressing thoughts. Where did those come from."

"The old man my mother married have all kinds of books in the basement of my house."

"And what type of books were they?"

"All kinds. There were alchemy books, fiction, non-fiction, romance to angst. I read all of them."

'Well, aren't you a bookworm," Roy thought, "What book gave you those thoughts?"

"The angst ones. There was one where a girl was tortured to death for years and was finally happy because she died and was able to feel no more pain and be with her family again."

"You're not even old enough to read those types of books. You're not even old enough to read the book you have now. When did you start to read, kid," Roy asked, after remembering that Ed said he read all the books in his house, which means that alchemy books too.

"Before my mother died, she said that she saw me reading a picture book before I was a year old. My brother was the same, but he started reading when he was almost two."

"Let's get back to my other point. You got those depressing thoughts because you read those books and believe that you will be with your family again if you die?"

"I don't really believe that I would see my family again, but I do know the pain I feel will stop."

"Then, why didn't you kill yourself before," Roy asked, looking back forward, "If you wanted the pain to stop then why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to make Granny or Winry cry, but I know that even if I can see my family when I died they will want me."

"Your family wants you to live, Ed," Riza said.

Ed eyes widen and tighten his fists sightly, "You don't own that."

"If your mom or dad or brother wanted you to die, then they would have taken you with them, but they didn't. They didn't want to die, but life is cruel that way. It will take some happiness and gives some as well as sadness."

"Equivalent exchange?"

"I guess."

The rest of the night, they stay in silence, respecting Ed time to think over things.

Thunders and lightnings were heard in the middle of the night.

"Roy," Riza whispered, shaking him, "Get up and check on Ed."

"Why me?"

"You haven't actually been kind to him yet."

"Name one time I have been unkind to the kid."

"You hit him on the head earlier today."

"He shouldn't have wandered off."

"Countryside kid, Roy."

"Fine," Roy finally got up and went to Ed's room. Opening the door, Roy saw a figure under the cover shaking. Roy sighed, walked over to the bed and gently touch the top of the blanket. Ed flinched, but didn't move from his spot. After a moment, Roy decided to pick up Ed, along with the blanket and carried him to his and Riza's room.

Riza opened her eyes to see Roy gently laying Ed on their bed between them. Moving her hand to gently comfort Ed to go back to sleep. Slowly, but surely, Ed's shaking stop and slept peacefully with Roy and Riza following close behind.


	10. author note

Yeah...

So...

I'm not liking any of my stories right now...

There's also the issue with my writer's blocks...

Probably going to rewrite them soon...

and delete the ordinary drafts when I put those online...

or should I remove them now?

Sorry to the people who like my stories...

On the bring side(for me, I think)...

I'm turning 15...

in 7 days or on August 14(First day of sophomore year)...

yay?

and

the rewrites might be better the the ordinary ones...

This is so awkward for me...

Now really sure about you guys...

So...

Yeah...

Bye...


	11. AN Good news(I think)

Not okay to rewrite this one because someone is already translating it and I don't want to ruin their hard word.

Still going to rewrite the other though because that one is messier than this one.

Question!

Should Ed be a mama's boy or a daddy's boy?

Right he more of a mama's boy because he never really have a guy figure in his life, so yeah(and Riza is being kinder to him at the moment).


	12. Chapter 10: Work (part 1)

The next morning was, I would say, a hassle. With Riza being the first to wake up to make breakfast, pausing for a second to see the adorable sight of a sleeping Ed clinging to a slightly drooling Roy. Smiling, she left the room to cook breakfast. With the eggs and bacons cook and the coffee ready, she went back into the room to wake up Roy. When I mean by wake up, I mean by gently removing Ed's hands from Roy's shirt, then dragging Roy off the bed, onto the floor, then into the kitchen by the ankle. Eventually, Roy groaned, signaling that he's awake, so Riza let go of his ankle, leaving him on the floor.

"Can you just wake me up normally," he asked, finally getting up to sit at the dinner table.

"You do wake up to a normal wake up call," Riza said, giving Roy his part of the breakfast.

Roy grumbled, but ate his food, quietly questioning why are they up so early.

"We have work today, Roy."

'Ah, that's why," Roy thought, sipping his coffee, 'Wait, what about Ed?'

"Ed coming with us."

Roy choked a little on his coffee, "First, can you stop reading my mind," he said, "Second, what?"

"You want to leave a traumatize boy alone in the house," she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't we wake him, then?"

"Nah, let him sleep, probably the first good night's sleep in a while."

"Che, lucky brat," Roy mumbled, taking the dish to the sink.

"Don't call him a brat," Riza said, hearing a 'whatever' in turn.

'He such a child,' she thought, 'Speaking of a child, I'll better him get ready.'

Riza got up and went back into their room to dress herself and Ed. She dressed the sleeping Ed in a lion T-shirt (she couldn't resist) that's a little too big for him, with a blue short jean pant and a red hooded. She also put on the new shoe they brought for him as well. While Riza just out on her soldier uniform.

Roy came in to get dressed himself, but pause for a good minute, looking at Ed.

(I'm imagining a chibi Roy yelling, 'ADORABLE!' in his head right now.)

Deciding not to say anything, Roy went to get dress while Riza picks up sleeping Ed.

"Don't he need to eat," Roy asked, finishing dressing.

"He's sleeping, Roy," she said, picking up the key and handing it to Roy."

"But what if he wakes up?"

"We buy him a big lunch."

And if he wake up before lunch?"

"We give him a snack."

"Alright," he said, 'I can never win against her.'

"Come on, Roy."

"Coming"

* * *

(Timeskip...")

Riza sat the still sleeping Ed on the couch in Roy's office.

"Can't believe he's still sleeping," Roy said, sitting down at his desk.

"Leave him alone, Roy," Riza said, doing her own work (don't know what she do), "you would also still be sleeping like him if I didn't wake you up."

"Still think he's a brat," he said, reading/writing/signing paperworks.

"You'll warm up to him, like he will warm up to you."

"Hn."

(An hour or two before lunch)

* * *

Hughes barge into the room yelling," YO, ROY, WELCOME BACK! HOW Was the... (he saw Ed)..."

...

...

...

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Yeah.**

**So far we got like 5 votes for daddy boy and 1 vote for a mama boy to daddy boy.**

**Right now, its a love/hate father/son relationship.**

**I also need more ideas for cute fit outs for Ed to wear.**

**Yeah, I'm making Riza one of those moms who like to dress up their kids to adorable out fits.**

**With help Hughes help of course. **


	13. Chapter 11: work(part 2)

**AN: So... Hi... I'm back(yay). Sorry ,it took me a long time to update, but with me and procrastinating and all that, you know what I mean. I'll be honest with you people. Pretty much the only reason why I was able to finish this update was because was school. I have to do a project on the independent book I read. I got permission to read fanfictions for my independent reading and one of the project was to write a 'final chapter' which mean I can either write another chapter or an epilogue or both. Instead of writing a chapter on all the other fanfic that I read, I decided to write ****this chapter and turn it in as the 'final chapter'. It a win-win situation for all of us. You guys get an update, my teacher get my work, and I finally updated(yay). There's also a bad side to this for me. My teacher is grading this, so I kind of worry about that. But in other news, Friday the 13th was yesterday(when I wrote this) and the only bad thing is that I have to wait for the bus that never came for 2-3 hours until I called my mom to pick me up from the bus stop. Anyway, onward to the chapter!**

**P.S. I pretty much just writing the A.N, to make my chapters seen long, so you don't really have to read it because I usually will write whatever in my head and excuses to why I didn't updated. **

**P.S.S. If you did will my A.N. then thank you!**

**P.S.S.S. The project or homework thing it's due tomorrow.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"AHHH!"_

* * *

Ed, who woke up from the scream, fell off the couch onto the floor. Riza rush over and set Ed back onto his feet after making sure he was okay.

"WHY IS THERE A KID HERE!? YOU DIDN'T KIDNAP HIM, DID YOU," Hughes screamed at Roy, make Ed covered his ears.

"Hughes, keep it down," Roy said, a little annoyed, "You're scaring him with your shouting."

Hughes quiet down, turned to Ed, who was still covering his ears. Suddenly, Hugh rush over and picked up Ed, spinning him circle faster than the eyes can see, "Oh, you the most adorable little boy in the world, my little Elicia would love to have you as a playmate! You two can play dress up, Elicia would be the princess and you can be the prince or knight or even the dragon!"

"Lieutenant Hughes, please reframe from making my son vomit," Riza said.

"Your son," Hughes stopped spinning, facing Riza. Ed still in his arms, passed out, "When did you have him? Didn't you guys just get married a year ago? And... well...with Riza's condition..."

"Yes, Hughes, we know," Roy said, watching Riza taking Ed away from Hughes, "Edward here isn't our son by blood. The file you gave us was inaccurate on his age, so instead of finding a grown man, we found an orphan five-

"I'm eight!"

-eight years old boy, alone inside the house. We decided to foster him, until he okay with us adopting him."

"I see," Hughes said, looking down at Ed, who was hiding partly behind Riza, afraid of being squeezed to death again. Hughes bent down to his level and smiled, "Hey, Edward, right," remembering the name from the report," nice to meet you. I have a daughter about your age. Would it be okay if you two become friends?"

Ed studied Hughes quietly, remembering the one time he heard his voice that one time at the mall yesterday, "You went to the mall yesterday, with your daughter, did you not?"

"Yes, I did," Hughes said, curiously, "How did you know that?"

"I remembered your voice when you called her back. She was asking me a lot of questions before she went off to find you."

'He sure have a good memory,' Hughes got up and clapped his hands together, "Wonderful, that mean you guys already friends! Says, let go and show Ed to the others and get him something to eat. It's about lunch time anyway."

"Ed not a pet, Hughes," Roy said, walking toward Hughes and the others, "but I agree with getting some food for Ed."

"All right lets go," Hughes shouted, giving Ed and running out of the office.

"Hughes!"

* * *

"Everyone, look, look, this is Roy and Riza's son they adopted," Hughes said excitedly, holding an pass out Ed out like a new toy in front of his comrades.

Almost everyone at the table choked on either that food that they were eating or the drink that they were sipping. The only one who didn't choked was Major Armstrong. Instead he jumped out of his seat, stripped off his upper clothing, and started to flex his muscles, "Oh, what glorious new, the Mustang finally were able to start a family of their own! Tell us, what is the name of the boy that they have adopted," Armstrong asked, for some reason people can see sparkles around him and a pink background.

"His name is Edward Elric, soon to be know as Edward Mustang as soon as he agree to be adopted," Hughes said excited, knowing that Ed will soon see Roy and Riza as his new parents.

"Wait, I'm confuse," Master Sergeant Fuery from Roy's unit, said, "So Ed wasn't adopted?"

"No, Fuery," Riza said, coming up to the table with Roy who have a tray of food in his hands, "We didn't adopted Ed yet, but we are fostering him for the time being."

"Hmm, and how they you guys met the little guy," 2nd Lieutenant Jean asked, watching Riza taking Ed gently taking from Hughes and purposely stepping on his foot in the process.

"An inaccurate report on the kid," Roy said, setting down the tray and using a fork to pick up part of a salad from the plate, bring it close to Ed, who was woken up by Riza. Ed stared at the food in front of him, pouting a little, he try to move back from it.

"Ed," Riza said in a motherly tone, "you got to eat, you already slept through breakfast."

"I don't want it," Ed said, pouting a bit more.

"If you eat this bite first, I'll give you half of my sandwich," Roy said patiently, still holding the fork in front of Ed, "and maybe we buy you a treat afterward."

Ed looked curiously at Roy, "Promise?"

Roy smiled a bit, "Promise."

Their friends watched as Ed hesitantly took a bite from the salad and slowly chew it. Afterward Roy handed Ed half of his sandwich, which he gladly ate without complaint.

"Awww," 2nd Lieutenant Rebecca said, "You three already look like one happy family."

"We're getting there."


	14. Chapter 12: Hughes

**AN: Yeah, I don't know. I'm bored right now, so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

After lunch Ed wouldn't listen to anything that Roy or Riza say and they didn't know why. The others would had help, but they have to go back to work. Hughes also tried to found out why Ed wasn't listening, but Ed would just turn away from him with a cute pout on his face. "Strange," Hughes said, taking a break from trying to get Ed to talk, who have run a few feet ahead of them, "I wonder what got him so upset with you us?"

"I don't know," Riza said worry, "he was fine with me holding him during lunch and now he would struggle or run away whenever me or Roy try to pick him up."

"From what I know about Ed so far, is that he seem to like being carry, even if he doesn't say anything," Roy said.

"What don't you two wait here for a second, Hughes said, walking where Ed went, "I'm going to try to talk to get some answers from him with you guys not in sight."

"You sure that would work," Roy asked.

"Maybe?"

When Hughes was not of sight, Roy turned back to Riza, "I'm not sure if this would work."

"Well, Hughes can try," Riza said, looking at where Hughes and Ed were heading, "besides, he have a daughter a year older than Ed, so he sure own how to handle kids, right?"

"Right. Still questioning this though."

* * *

_With Ed..._

Ed was still walking down the hall with the pout on his face, arms cross over his chest.

"Hey, Ed, wait up," said Hughes from behind. Ed turned his head around to see Hughes jogging to caught up to him. When he stop, Hughes kneeled down to Ed's height, "I got your parent-"

"They're not my parent."

Hughes frowned, "I know that this is all new to you, being you first time in the city and all, but these people are going to take care of your every need for now on, so can you try to at least think my them like your second mom and dad?"

"How can I think of them as my second parents, if I don't even remember my first," Ed questioned, fully turning toward Hughes, "besides, what they basically did was kidnapping."

'Too young to remember his parent before they die, huh,' Hughes thought, "What do you mean by 'kidnapping'?"

"They took me here when I was sleeping."

"But you didn't struggle, now did you?"

"I did struggle."

"You didn't earlier at lunch where you happily ate the sandwich that your soon to be adopted father gave you in the arms of your soon to be adopted mother," Hughes said teasing Ed a little.

"Why do you keep saying adopted? They didn't adopted me and it not like I would agree to it."

"Oh, you come around. I just think you need to let go of your past, Edward. You can't change what happen." Ed stared at his feet. For the first time actually checking the details on the shoes that Riza had picked for him. These pair was red with light that goes on whenever he walk. He remember that Roy had bought another pair for him as well, but he didn't pay attention because he was to focus on the shoes he picked for himself. Hughes studied Ed, watching him play with his shoes by lighten them up with little stomps. Hughes smiled, "back on topic, can I know why you were upset earlier?"

Ed looked at Hughes, then back at his shoes and mumbled something.

"What was that," Hughes asked, Ed mumbled a bit louder, "One more time, but a bit louder."

Hughes lean in closer to Ed and suddenly smiles widely.

* * *

**I know what I did and I'm sorry, but I haven't done a cliff hanger in awhile.**

**And I know it really short, but I just wrote this today and I wanted to update already, so... yeah. Bye for now and happy Thankgiving, Christmas, and other holidays that I don't know how to spell. And New Years! Okay bye.**


	15. Chapter 13 (Idk what to name this)

**AN: I just realized that I never actually answer any of questions you guys asked me, so I'm going to do that now.**

**Does Elicia and Ed still share the same birthday?**

**I'm going to say no because I like the idea of Ed being the youngest for some reason, so Elicia's birthday will come first before Ed's.**

**When will you update? **

**Updating will most likely be at random because I p****rocrastinate a lot and I have school, but I am trying to write more than last year, so you might be seeing more chapter this year.**

**Will there be cute scenes of Ed and Riza?**

**I'm going to try to write cute scenes for everyone, but yeah, there's going to be cute scenes.**

**Is Roy going to be jealous?**

**I'm not sure if he going to be jealous of Riza, but I think he going to be jealous of Hughes because he have more experience of being a father. I'm not going to say that Hughes is a better father because every fathers are different and Roy will become a good father as soon as he figure out what he is doing.**

**Will the chapters be short or long?**

**I'm going to try to make them long or at least median because I, myself, get a little annoyed when the chapters are really short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Warming: Grammar errors, ooc, etc...**

* * *

_Back with Riza and Roy... _

Hughes came back skipping happily toward Roy and Riza with a huge grin on his face. Riza stated at Hughes, suspiciously, "Where's Ed," she asked, not seeing her little boy with him.

Hughes stood in front of them, "I sent him ahead to Roy's office."

Seeing how Hughes wasn't going to speak, until one of them say something, Roy asked, "Were you able to found out why Ed was so upset?"

Hughes seems to sparkle at the question, "Your son is so cute," he stated, "he answer my question in the most adorable, stubborn way! He was pouting with his little arm crossed over his chest and he was staring at his shoes! He's so adorable!"

"What did he say?"

Hughes stopped and leaned in a little closer to Roy and Riza, "What did you promise him if he ate his food?"

"A treat," Roy said, crossing his arm, "he was upset because he didn't get his treat?"

"Roy, Roy, Roy," Hughes said, shaking his head, "You got to understand. A treat is important to every child. Its gives them joy, even if it is only for a moment. From what you said about Ed's past, he probably never had a treat in his life! So, you two," hugging the both of them from behind, "gave him hope that he would get that new taste of joy in his life."

"A treat is really that important to a child, huh," Roy said.

"He does have a point, Roy," Riza said.

"I guess."

"Think about it this way," Highes said, walking away, "It could be a family bonding moment for you guys."

"Okay, we go buy a treat for Ed after work," Riza said, walking back to the office.

"Wait, are going to tell him," Roy asked, catching up to her.

"Of course," she said, "we don't want him to be upset anymore."

Opening the office's door, the newly made parents stared in shock. Who wouldn't be in shock at seeing the Fuhrer talking to their son. Ed was sitting on Roy's chair with a paper in his hand, while the Fuhrer leans over him. "King Bradley, what honor do we own the visit," Riza asked, finally breaking the silence.

Bradley looked up from Ed, "Ah, there you two," he said, walking over to them, "I just came to check how your little family is doing and to drop this," he handed them an adoption papers for Ed, "I went ahead with the adoption papers instead of fostering paper, since they accidentally gave me these when I got them yesterday."

"Is this really okay, sir," Roy asked.

"I don't see why not, Fate must want you three to be a family," Bradley smiled.

"I didn't agree to that," Ed shouted from the chair.

Bradley laughed, "You'll come around, my boy."

"That's boo," Ed said, watching Riza signed the paper and handing them to Roy to do the same thing.

"Now that the papers are done, you either of you two thought about what school he will be going to," Bradley asked.

"No, we haven't," Roy said, while Riza walked toward Ed, "We're planning on enrolling him in one for next semester, so that he can get used to living with us first."

"That's a good idea, but might I suggest that you have him go to the same school that my sons **(1)** goes to."

"The school that you sons go to?"

"Yes," Bradley said, looking at Riza picking a protesting Ed up, "Ed seems to be smarter than his age and I feel that he will be held back be he goes to his normal grade level."

"We think about, sir," Roy said, "When the time comes we will give him a placement test to see where he should go."

"Very well," Bradley nodded, "Have a good day, Colonel."

"You too, sir," Roy said, watching the doors closes before turning to Riza, "Why are you carrying him?"

"Because I want to," Riza said, rocking Ed a little, "besides, I think he sleep better when he's in someone's arms."

"If you say so," Roy said, walking back to his desk to get some work done.

"Actually Roy, I need you to hold him until he falls asleep," Riza said, handing Ed to Roy.

"What, why," he asked in a slight panic, holding Ed awkwardly while Riza make sure Ed's head was on his shoulder and his arm under Ed's legs.

"I need to get a few things in the information room and I can't carry him and the documents at the same time, now can I."

"But I have paperworks," Roy said, watching Riza walk to the door.

"You have two arms, don't you," She said, closing the doors behind her.

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "What am I suppose to do now," he asked himself quietly, looking at Ed, "Well, you're asleep, but now you're clinging to my jacket again. Riza will be bad at me if I wake you up. I might as well try to get some work done."

Roy sat in his chair, making sure Ed's head was on his shoulder and one arm warp around his body while the other hold on to a paper. Riza found came back an 30 minutes later, only to see both of them in the same position, sleeping. She sighed, deciding to cut Roy some slack and do half of his work, since this was really the first time they have ever bonded.

After work...

The new legally made family made themselves walking around the mall again.

"Why are we here," Ed asked, walking a little ahead of his adopted guardians.

"We promise to get you a treat remember," Riza said.

"You remember that," Ed asked, surprised, since they never actually told him that they remember because he fell asleep again.

"We did," she said, "we decided to let you pick what you want, okay."

Ed nodded, looking around trying to not look excited, which was failing. "What's that," he asked, pointing at a store.

Roy and Riza looked at the store to see it was a crepe cafe.

Riza smiled and took Ed's hand in hers, "It's a cafe that serve a Japanese dessert called a crepe," she said, walking to one of the outdoor tables. Roy handed Riza a menu to her, while he looked at his own. Riza shared her menu with Ed, letting him pick which crepe he wants to try. Ed chooses the E crepe, while Riza ordered milk tea and Roy ordered coffee. The E crepe have strawberries, banana, kiwi, and vanilla ice cream covered with chocolate sauce. When Ed got his crepe, his eyes seem to sparkle when he took his first fight. Roy and Riza smiled at the sparkly eyes Ed and happily drank their drinks.

* * *

**1) Yup. I going to have Bradley have twins. Selim going to have Pride as his twin, but I need a name for Pride. I can't just call him Pride, I mean it could be his nickname. And Selim's nickname could be Joy! ( I was watching clips of Inside out when I wrote this). I still need a proper name for Pride though, please help me. Pretty please? Thank you! (I suck at naming things.)**


	16. Chapter 14: Doggy!

**AN: For now, I think that Pride's name would be Haben because Selim and Haben does not good together and it's mean pride. I'm not picking Miles because there's a Miles in the anime/manga, so that would confuse me and the name mean merciful, which the character is not. I admit that that Ciel and Selim are cute together, but whenever I think of Ciel, I think of Ciel Phantomhive from Black butler/Kuroshitsuji and the name mean heaven which... Uh... Yeah... I think you get it. I'm still up for more names though.**

**Disclaimer: no own FMA.**

**Warning:the usual...**

* * *

After the crepe discovery, Ed set his mind into trying out all the sweet he could get his hands on. Starting with making Roy buy five different flavors of ice cream the next day when Riza forced him to grocery shopping with Ed.

Ed was sitting in the cart with his cat theme outfit like a good little boy when Roy stopped at the freezer section. Ed saw the ice creams in one of the freezer. Looking back at Roy, who was at the opposite end of the aisle, Ed took this chance to get out of the cart, take five tubs of ice creams and hide them under the other item within the cart before getting back in like nothing happen. By the time Roy notice the ice creams were there was when they were already paying. He was about to put them back, until the cash register guy saw that they were already open. Turn out that Ed took a sample out of all of them, forcing Roy to buy them all. Roy and Riza were upset with him, saying that he was not allowed to do that, but he didn't know any better, he has never been in a grocery store before. So as punishment, Ed wasn't allowed to have any more ice cream that and was only allowed to eat a cup after dinner.

Two days after that, it was Riza's turn to be a victim. She took Ed to the mall to buy more clothes. He was wearing a bunny theme outfit this time. Ed was good for the most part, letting Riza dress him up like a doll with the outfits she picked in the dressing room and Riza let him get another book. But, when they were at the cash register, Ed took a chocolate bar when the mini candy wall and open it before Riza could take it away. Riza ends up lecturing him about how that's not okay, not like he was listening though, he was enjoying his little treat for today.

Let just say, Ed is not allowed to go into stores any more until he learns how to ask.

* * *

Nothing really happens in the rest of the week, until Ed finished reading his book. Saying that he was bored, Roy and Riza decided to take him to the park to have a picnic, since he has never been there before. They invited the Hughes family to come along with them to have Ed get comfortable with being around people.

Elicia ran ahead of the grown ups, dragging Ed along with her to the playground. The adults went to set up their picnic stuff.

"So, how are things going now that you have Ed in your life," Gracia, Hughes' wife, asked.

"It's been good," Riza said, "besides the two incidents we had."

"Two incidents," Gracia asked.

"Just a miscommunication on our parts," Roy said.

"Oh, come on, Roy," Highes said, "go into details."

"Uh... Well, do you remember the first time we brought Ed to work with us and promise him a treat," Roy asked.

"Yeah, he was wearing a lion theme outfit back then," Hughes pointed out, "I gotta say that I like the doggy theme outfit he's wearing today better."

"Yes, yes, he's adorable," Roy said, "Eiza dressed him up in a cat and bunny theme earlier this week."

"Riza, you really like to dress him up, do you," Gracia smiled.

"I can't help it," Riza smiled back, "I can buy all these cute outfits now and he lets me, so why not?"

"I wish Elicia was like that still," Graica pouted, "she doesn't let me pick out her clothes anymore, you would think Ed would be like that too."

"I asked him about it once," Roy said, "he said fashion is too much work for him to care."

"Lucky, oh, I'm sorry," Gracia said, "please continue on with your story, Roy."

"Right, so Ed discovered his sweet-tooth that day," Roy said, "and when we take him shopping with us now, he would open any sweets he can get on his hands if we don't stop him in time."

"How cute," Hughes said, "Elicia used to do the same, but she was three, so she didn't really know how to open any of the things she grabbed."

"What are the things you had to buy," Gracia asked.

"I only had to buy a chocolate bar," Riza said, "while Roy had to buy five tubs of ice creams."

"So, no more shopping for Ed," Gracia asked.

"Not until he learn how to ask and not take things," Riza said.

"You think he's out to get you, Roy," Hughes teased.

"I actually do think that," Roy said.

"Oh, don't be silly," Riza rolled her eyes, "he would have done the same thing with me."

"But, he hid them, Riza," Roy pointed out, "Freaking hid them within the cart!"

"Fine," Riza said calmly, getting up, "we will ask him why he did that, besides, it's time to eat."

"We'll stay here and watch over the place," Gracia said, holding Hughes back from going with them. With a nod, Roy and Riza went toward the playground.

Meanwhile, Ed was watching Elicia hanged upside down from the play structure, known as the Monkeybars. "What's the point of this place again," Ed asked.

"It's for playing, silly," Elicia said.

"I don't see it," Ed said.

Elicia flipped off the bars, "Have you been living under a rock?"

"I don't think it's possible to live under a rock, unless you're talking about a cave, but there's multiple type of cave, so, no, I haven't been living under a rock."

"Then how do you not know what a playground is?"

"I never left my house," Ed said, "This is my first time being in a 'playground'."

"Then I'll show you how much fun this place can be,"Elicia smiled, taking Ed by the hand and running to another play structure.

"This is called a swing," she said, sitting on one of them, "It makes you feel like you're flying once you push yourself high enough."

Ed watched as she repeatedly kicks her leg back and font as she swung higher and higher.

Not knowing if he should try them or not, Ed continued to watch her until he heard a small cry coming from the bushes/trees behind the swing. Walking over to check it out, Elicia slows down her swinging, "Where you're going?"

"I heard something," he said, leaning over the bush. What he heard was a puppy. A tiny little black and white puppy in a dirty little box. It was a bit malnourished and was covered in fleas. Ed stared at it for a long time until the puppy finally looked into his eyes. Something pulled within his heart, like a deep connection was made instantly between the two. When the puppy made a little yip, Ed immediately picks up the poor thing as gently as possible, not caring for his own cloth and notice that it was a boy. The little guy continued to look at Ed, quietly wagging his tail. Ed smiled, causing the puppy to yips happily, while he trying to lick his face.

"Ed," a voice said from behind. Ed jumped and turned to see Roy and Riza looking at the puppy in his arms. He looked back at the puppy then back at them, "I'm keeping him."

Riza sighed, "Ed, keeping a pet is a lot of responsibility."

"Please," he asked, unconsciously making a puppy dog face, along with the pup.

Riza looked at Roy for help, only to him walking up to Ed, snatching the pup out of his arms. "Dog, huh," he stared intensely at the slightly crying pup, suddenly changing to the most happy expression on his face, "I love dogs! Hahaha!"

Riza shook her head, taking the dog from Roy, gaining him back to Ed, "Fine, we keep the dog, but you're cleaning up after him and you need to ask us before you take things whenever we go shopping."

For the first time in forever, Ed smiled happily, tightly hugging the wagging tail pup. He didn't even mind that Roy pick him up. The four went back to Elicia, who was still playing on the swings. Elicia jumped off the swing and ran to them, taking Riza hand. They return to the picnic blanket, enjoying their lunch together, forgetting the little argument they have before. Ed and Elicia happily shared part of their sandwich with the pup, who greedily ate every bit of it.

When they part ways with the Hughes' family, they headed back home, making sure to give the little pup a bath before sitting him down to get used to the new territory. Riza borrowed some dog shampoo from their neighbor and made Roy help Ed bath the pup along with bathing the boy afterward. In the end, there was a semi wet Roy, drying the hair of a bathed Ed, who was drying a wet pup.

They might have a long day tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 15: IQ test

**AN: Hello! It been a long time I know, but my excuses are, writer blocks, school and my other hobbies. That's pretty much it. By the way, I usually type my stories on my phone, so I try to put on emojis, so if there's a question thing on my writing then it might be the emoji. I will put one right here ㈳9 It's a innoect looking face with a halo on it, if you can't see it.**

**Warnings: the usual.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing... So sad ㈷7**

* * *

Ed needs to go to school.

That's the situation the family has right now.

A mouth has passed since Ed gain his new companion. Sure, he is smiling a lot more now whenever he's with Black Hayate. Ed named the pup that because of his black fur and he thought Hayate sounded cool. Roy and Ed also spent a lot of father and son bonding time when they train the pup with Riza watching in the background to make sure Roy don't go anything stupid.

But, there's still the topic of school. It all started when Riza brought up the topic after Ed was asleep with HB, the pup nickname that Ed came up with.

"Ed needs to go to school," she said, sitting on the bed, " We can't always bring him to work with us."

Roy looks over to his wife as he sat down on the bed, "I know," he said, "but, we still have time to look for a school for him."

"We only have a couple more weeks until the first semester of school is over and we still haven't looked into any schools yet."

"Only a few weeks left," Roy said, surprised, "What have we been doing since we got Ed?"

"Mostly work, family bonding, letting Ed get us to use to being around people, finding a dog sitting for Hayate, and training the pup," Riza stated.

"Okay, so we set up an IQ test for Ed this week, then look for a school next week and talk to them to see if we can let him go," Roy said.

"We also need to explain to Ed about what the tests are about."

"That too."

The next morning, Riza was talking on the phone to a guy to get the IQ test for Ed, while Roy helped a half asleep Ed dress up for today. He was dressed in a little sailor boy uniform (I'm sorry Ed! ㈶1). Roy didn't really want to make Ed dress up like that, but Riza wouldn't not take no for an answer and Ed didn't really put up a fight when it come to clothing. They left the house at six and Ed was now awake enough to listen to what his parents have to say about the tests.

"Tests," Ed asked.

"Yeah," Roy responded, "you're going to take an IQ test today, so that you could go to school."

"Why now," Ed asked, looking out the window, "Why didn't you just make me take them when you kidnapped me?"

"We didn't kidnapped you Ed," Riza said, she was driving because she doesn't trust Roy to drive with Ed yet, "We took you with us, so that you were better taken care of and we didn't make you take the tests because you needed to get used to your new surroundings now that you live in the city, not the country."

"Still think this is a form of kidnapping."

"Believe what you want, but we have paper from the government that said that we have full custody over you," Roy said, "By the way, before we adopted you, did you go to school?"

"Kind of," Ed said.

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason I went to school was because my brother wanted me to, but that was before he got really sick and had to take care of him," Ed said, hoping that they didn't hear the slight sad tone in his voice, which they did, but they didn't say anything, "Either way, I didn't pay any attention in class because I already know all that stuff that they were teaching."

"Well, that's the point of the IQ tests," Roy said, "They will let us know what grade to put you in, so that you actually learn something while you're there."

"What school am I going to go to," Ed asked.

"We don't know yet," Riza said.

The rest of the car trip was quiet. They got out of the car and went to Roy's office. They were having Ed take the tests in their work, since it was quiet enough for him to focus. Roy will be doing his paperwork, Riza will be doing her work, while she gives Ed the tests she got this morning, to Ed. They set up Ed own little space in the corner of the office with a desk and everything he needs, since he was here so often.

The first test was math. Math was easy for the most part, since you sometimes need science. The second test was science actually, so that was super easy for him. The third test was history. Well, he did read the big books on the shelves of the office that have information about the country when he was bored, and some of these questions are asking about them, so he will just guess on the ones that he can't answer. The fourth test was reading, that one was easy too, because he read a lot. The fifth test was writing. He didn't really write much, so he guesses copied similar writing style he saw when he was reading, so his writing was really detailed and complex. The last tests was about language, which involve English, Spanish, France, the Chinese's languages (I don't know any of the language and I'm too lazy to look them up.), Japanese, Latin, and Greece. He remembers some language dictionaries that were in his house in the country that belong to his father. He wasn't sure why he had been, but they were useful now for this test.

By the time Ed was finished with all the tests, Roy and Riza were done with their work for today, which mean that he spend eight hours working, with no breaks. He was so focused on the tests, that he forgot to eat lunch, so Riza made him a big dinner, plus give him more than half a cup of ice cream for dessert as a reward.

Now all they need to do is wait for the results to come back.

* * *

**I need a name for the school Ed going to, please and thank you.**


	18. Chapter 16: tour

It's amazing.

Really.

I mean, an eight-years-old scoring one of the highest score on the IQ test.

The parents must be so proud.

Which Roy and Riza are, but they are also shocked.

The little boy they adopted from the country that spent most of his time sitting in his room, hiding away from the world, was smarter than most adults.

But, how can that be?

The boy barely went to school before his brother dies.

Even when he did go to school, he didn't pay attention to his classes.

So, you would think he wouldn't be that smart, right?

Well, Roy and Riza need to ask their little prodigy boy about it anyway.

Currently, they were at work, watching Ed draw a picture of Black Hayate on his desk.

"Ed," Riza asked, "Can we ask how you so smart for your age?"

"Books," Ed said, not looking up from his drawing.

"Books," she repeated.

"Yeah," he said, "There's a lot of books in my house that use to belong to my father before he dies. I read long of them when I wasn't busy."

"Can you explain how they help you during the test?"

The old man has alchemy books, so I learn everything that involves science and math. Reading helps with the reading and writing part of the test. The language part of the test was mostly based on my memories of the language dictionary that the old man owns and guesses."

Riza didn't know what to say and Roy was too busy with his work to listen to the conversation," Well, okay," she said and decided to get on to the point, "We got your test result back, and you got one of the highest IQ that even beat most adult."

"Does that mean that I don't have to go to school," Ed asked, hopefully.

"No," Ed made a fart sound, "You're still going to a school that teaches kids at a college level instead of the average."

"And if I know every that the school already know?"

"You will still go to school to learn how to socialize with kids around your age."

"That sound so boring," Ed winced, sliding down his chair.

"This will good for you, little brat," Roy said, finally done with his work.

"Don't call me little, old man," Ed shouted. They spent enough family bonding time to learn that Ed gets mad easily when it comes to his height.

"Have you found out what school he goes to, yet," Riza asked.

"Yeah," Roy said, "The Fuhrer recommended the school his sons go to."

"What school is that?"

"Resival Elementary School **(1)**," Roy read, a paper about the school, " The school for young prodigies, blah, blah, blah... We help your child learn the needed lesson that they don't usually learn in normal school... The school is protected by multiple guards... The teachers are kind and understanding, and yeah, little to no bullying."

"How much does this school cost, Roy," Riza asked, taking the paper from him to read it herself.

"You have to pay to go to school," Ed asked, "I didn't have to pay to go to school back home."

"There're multiple types of school, Ed," Riza said, "There're public schools where a school is supported by public funds, There's charter schools where the school is independent and get their funds from the community, and lastly, they're private schools where the school gets private funds. Private school, like the one you're going to, usually have harder classes than public or charter school, so parents usually have to pay to let their child get in, meaning that we have to pay to let you go to that school so that you can learn better at your pace."

"That's silly," Ed said, " Why do you have to go to school when you can just read a lot of books and learn from them?"

"Not everyone is like you end," she said, "Everyone learns at a different pace and other people need helps to learn about new things. The school also help you learn how to interact with people around you age, so they can be your friends."

"Then, why not send me to a public or charter school, I could try to make friends there and learn from books when the teacher do the usual lesson for the other kids or something?"

"You can't learn everything from books. The teachers can help you better understand things that you can't learn from books."

"But, why do you have to pay to learn new things when most of the thing will not be useful in everyday life?"

"You know, that we are not actually paying for anything, right," Roy asked.

"Wait," Riza said, looking at Roy, along with Ed, "what?"

"Ed actually got a free scholarship because of his high IQ, so they take care of everything," Roy explained, "And the Fuhrer told me that he will pay for anything that isn't cover by scholarship because he knows that we won't always have the money to pay for supplies and stuff the school doesn't cover. I said he didn't have to, but since he was the one who wanted Ed to go there, he resisted."

"So, you're basically saying that everything is free," Ed asked.

"Yes," Roy said, "Everything is free and we will be going on a tour next week to meet teachers and learn the school structure so that you won't get lost on your first day."

"Great," Ed said, sarcastically, "Sound fun."

* * *

Ed and his parents were standing in front of a huge entrance of the school Ed will be going to. The school was huge, huger than every of them thought **(2). **Ed turns to look at Roy, "I think I will need more than one day to not get lost in this building."

"Greetings," said an old man who was walking up toward them, "Can I help you guys with anything?"

"Ah, yes," Riza said, "We're here for a tour of the school for this little man," she said, petting Ed's head who was pouting because he was called little.

"Oh, you must be the Mustang family and this must be Edward, the boy who will be going to our school by next week," the old man said, shaking Ed's hand along with Roy's and Riza's, "You can call me Mr. P and I am the principal of this fine school. I'll bring guide you guys around for the first, just showing you the location of the main office, cafeteria, gym and inducing Ed's teacher. Now, if you please follow me, I can lead you to the elementary part of the school is."

The elementary part," Roy questioned.

"Yes," Mr. P said, walking toward the right side of the school, "Most people don't know at first because they just look up only the type of school they wanted, but Resival is an academy where we have all stages of school together in one building," he explained, "the right side of the school is the elementary school, the middle is the middle school and the left is the high school. When our student manages to finish all the lessons we provide for their grade level, we will move them up if needed." Mr. P continued to explain other facts about the school, while passing by the main passing and cafeteria. "And here we have Ed's classroom," he said, stopping in front of a door with the sign, 3-A, on top. He slides the door open, revealing Ed's teacher at her desk, "Mrs. Curtis, I like someone I like you to meet."

Mrs. Curtis a young-looking woman who was fairly tall and have fair-skinned with dark eyes. How hair was box braided and have a Flamel tattoo on the left side of her collarbone. She got up from her desk and walk up to the principal. "Hello, Mr. P," she greeted, "Who is it you like me to meet."

"This is the Mustang family," Mr's said, gesturing to the three, "Their son, Edward here, is going to be your new student on Monday next week."

Mrs. Curtis looked toward the family. "Hello, nice to meet you," she said, bowing with a little."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Riza said, bowing as well with Roy and Ed, "Can we ask some question, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, I don't mind," she smiled, "Anything to make sure the parents are comfortable enough to have their child in my care."

"Because this school is not for average children, what exactly will you be teaching him," Riza asked.

"Well, let see," Mrs. Curtis said, resting a finger on her cheek, "Right now, I just started teaching my student the basic of Pre-calculus, so Ed will be learning that. He will also her how to write QOD very soon and some genocides from around the world. As for science, I'll teach him Biology along with the rest of the class. Of course, there's PE, where the students will basically have the same lesson like the other school to make sure they are physically fit for their age. I'll also be teaching them a bit of self-defense because you never know what will happen."

"Pre-calculus," Ed questioned, "QOD?"

Mrs. Curtis looked down at Ed, "Pre-calculus is a type of math and a QOD is a type of essay."

"Essay?"

"You don't know what an essay is," she asked, shocked. Ed shook his head, confused. "How come," she asked, to the parents.

"Before we adopted Ed, he didn't really go to school," Roy said, "and when he did go to school, he said that he didn't pay any attention to them."

"Really," she said, crouching down to Ed's height, "How get you pass the written part of the IQ test then?"

Ed shrugged, "I read a lot, so I try to copy the writing."

Mrs. Curtis smiled, getting up, she pats Ed's on the way, "An essay is a type of writing," she said before looking back at the parents, "Is there anything else you know to know? Recess is almost over and I'll need to get my class soon."

"No, I think that will be all," Riza said, "Thank you for your time."

"It's no problem," she said, "See you next week Ed."

The family follows the principal back out of the school saying goodbye. As they walk towards their car, Ed said, "That teacher know alchemy."

* * *

**1) Thank you, Coolc241, for the name of the school.**

**2) Think of the Ouran High School, but without the pink.**


	19. Chapter 17: names

"What do you mean your teacher know Alchemy," Roy asked, entering their house.

"It's just how it sound, old man," Ed said, sitting how the couch, greeting BH, "that teacher knows Alchemy or at least learning to."

"How do you know that," Roy asked, taking off his coat.

"There was an Alchemy book on her desk," Ed said.

"Why were you looking at her desk?"

"I was looking around the room to see the place I will be staying at most of the day."

"How do you know that it was an Alchemy book."

"Because I know how to do Alchemy," Ed said, grabbing his book from the inside of the living room table **(1) .**

"What you mean you know Alchemy," Roy asked, sitting the chair next to the couch.

Ed sighed, "Do you remember why you kidnapped me?"

"It was not kidnapped, Ed," Riza said, flicking the back of Ed's head.

"Then why did you come into my house," Ed asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"We were given the wrong information and thought you were a grown man that really good at Alchemy. We didn't expect to find a half-starved child with mild depression. We couldn't just leave you there where you weren't taking care of properly," she explained, "Now stopped calling it a kidnapping, or you won't have any more ice cream for a week."

"But, mom~," Ed winced, getting funny looks from both adults, "What?"

Roy was the first to come out of his shock, "Nothing," he said, "Anyway, how well can you do Alchemy?"

"You did saw my last transmutation circle, didn't you," ed asked, quietly. There was a moment of silence in the room.

Riza hugged Ed over the couch and kissed his head, "You get three scoops of ice cream for dessert today."

Ed blinked but didn't question it, "Okay," he said, happily.

Riza let good of him and went into the kitchen to start dinner. "And Ed" she called, getting Ed attention, "If you're willing to do Alchemy again, you can alway ask your father to teach you more."

"You know Alchemy," Ed questioned, looking at Roy, "I don't see it."

"What that suppose to mean," Roy asked, offended, "What did you think I work as in the military?"

"The guy who has a high rank, but have to do all the paperwork, even though he never finish."

"Well, what about your mother?"

"The lady who was hired to make you do your work."

Riza chuckled from the kitchen, "He got that about right, Roy."

"What that did he get wrong," Roy asked.

"That you really don't do your work unless I make you, Riza said. Ed laughed and BH bark in agreement.

"You think that's funny," Roy said, slowly getting up from his seat, "I'll give you something to laugh about, you brat!"

Ed screamed and ran away from Roy when he tried to tackle him. They run around the whole house, avoiding the kitchen because Riza was cooking, with BH running after them.

"All right boys, that's enough, "Riza said, walking into the living to see Roy tickling Ed continually, "Dinner ready."

Roy stopped tickling Ed, leaving him breathing heavily on the ground. Roy picks up Ed and carries him to the kitchen. Ed by now gotten used to being carried around.

Setting Ed down on at the table, the three enjoy their dinner together. Ed yawned when he was finished with everything, including his dessert, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Roy helps him dry his auto-mail when he was done and Riza picked the pajama for tonight. She helped dress Ed up in a bunny theme pajama that includes a long bunny ears night cap and a bunny tail on the pant. Tucking Ed in for the night, Riza went to her room where Roy was already in bed.

"You're happy," Roy said as Riza got into bed.

"He called me mom," Riza said in awe.

"Yeah and he calls me old man. Think he ever going to call me dad?"

"Maybe, but again that might be his way of calling you, dad."

"Well, at least he acknowledges us as his parents, even if he didn't realize it."

"Yeah. I just love it."

* * *

**1) It's one of those tables from you can fill the top up and put things inside.**


	20. I'm really really sorry

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

I'm sorry to the people who favorited this story.

I'm sorry to the people who followed this story.

I'm sorry to the people who took the time to review.

I'm sorry to the person who was translating this story.

I'm sorry to the people who just read this story.

And I'm sorry to the people who want me to update.

But I can't. I just can't. I want to, but can't.

I do not know what to write. I mean I know what to write, but I do not know how to write it.

I was going to write:

Ed going to school befriending Elric and Pride.

Ed getting bully.

Ed making Izumi his teacher after seeing her fight.

Celebrating Elicia's birthday.

Visiting his old home.

Ed and his parent going on vacation to Xing and befriend Ling.

Celebrating the twin's birthday.

Ending the story with Ed's birthday.

I don't know how to write any of this. My other chapters I kind of just wing it. Didn't outline. Didn't do more then one draft.

Lesson learned, never write and post something if you don't know how to plot the story.

I'm mad at myself.

I'm crying.㈷7

I will probably not write anymore story that doesn't follow the canon.

That being said, this story is now officially up for...adoption.

It so sad. I put my other story up for adoption too,( someone claim it already, but didn't post it yet.) but that story I didn't know what to do. I only know how I want it to end.

Farewell New Family. You will be going away soon to a new loving author who will hopefully complete you and let you rest in peace. Goodbye...

Actually not going to leave this hobby. Just going to focus on story that follow the canon from now on.


	21. MysterWriter117

MysterWriter117, I'm sorry I didn't get to you right away, I wasn't checking up this story for awhile and I was focusing on my other stories.

Since you are the first one to asked to adopted, I will let you have this story. I don't know how else to concact you, since you account is private, so I know you read this soon and contuined this story.


End file.
